A Whole New World
by IridescentStars
Summary: "You know, while I really do hope to get back home. This place is awesome! Though I don't appreciate being turned into a preteen." The girls wanted to have a nice weekend to themselves and watch Pokémon. They didn't want to get sucked into the show nor did they want to go with Ash on his journey or get harassed by Team Rocket. What's a girl to do? Why have an adventure of course!
1. What The Hell Did We Do Last Night!

AN: So I probably shouldn't start a new story when I have "Unexpected Additions" to work on but I have so many ideas… So there is going to be a series of adventures that my friends and I have in different Movies/Books/Anime/Games/etc.

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon….

_**A Whole New World**_  
**Chapter One  
**_What The Hell Did We Do Last Night?!_

A loud knocking came from the front door and I got off the couch to see who it was, even though I was nearly positive I already knew who it was. I fumbled with the lock, trying to get the door open and asked the person knocking to "Give me a dang minute!" I finally got the lock to work for me and pulled open the door to reveal two girls. One was a brunette with chocolate eyes and the other had russet hair and aquamarine eyes. They happened to be my best friends, Alexis and Kayla respectively.

"Guys, you're finally here!" I yelled, pulling the girls in for a group hug.

"Calm down Sky. How much sugar did you have before we got here?" Alexis asked while she walked by me to head down the hallway.

"I agree with Alexis. You had to have had a lotta sugar!" Kayla exclaimed before following Alexis down the hall.

"Uh, I didn't have _that _much sugar… I probably only had about… eight, no wait, nine Skittle packages." I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly trailing the girls to my room.

"Let's just forget about Sky probably eating her weight in sugar while waiting for us and get started on our marathon!" Alexis exclaimed throwing her bag into a corner before taking a running leap and hitting my bed face first.

Ahh. The entire reason us, girls had gathered at my place tonight. Our annual marathon, well actually it wasn't really annually because this was our first one but anyways back to the subject. Our marathon!

"What are we going to watch or play for our first marathon, sleepover thingy?" I asked plopping myself down beside Alexis on the bed while Kayla pulled my big red bean bag from the corner and curling up on it.

"Hm… Why not a 'Pokémon' marathon?" Kayla asked. "The anime not the video games. We can do the video games some other time."

"Freak yeah!" I yell. "That sounds effing amazing!"

"Sure. I haven't seen the actual anime in forever!" Alexis adds in.

"We're all in agreement then?" I ask, getting 'yeahs' in return. "Ok then, Alexis, turn on my TV and once you do that start collecting blankets to start making our 'bed'. Kayla, can you go make some popcorn? I'll go grab the DVDs."

~Oooo*Time Skip*oooO~

"So~… Who's your favorite character in the first season?" Kayla asks, smirking at us from her position on the right side of our blanket mound.

"Oh come off it Kayla! We're not idiots," Alexis complains. "You want to know what character we _like_."

"Guys, guys let's be nice!" I say, before patting both their heads and saying 'good doggies' and getting growls in return.

"Whatevs Sky. My favorite has got to be Gary. He's just so awesome and he has a god dang Umbreon! Not to mention he's adorable!" Alexis says fangirling.

"Ok I can agree Gary is pretty cool, but I actually think um, well… James and uh…" I mumbled.

"Wait a minute. Did you say James? As in Team Rocket, blue haired idiot James? Also, who was the second one?" Kayla asked looking curious.

"James is NOT an idiot! And, uh, well, I said… Ugh I said Giovanni, alright! I like James and Giovanni!" I shout embarrassed.

"Well, they both fulfill your 'type' requirements." Kayla and Alexis share a glance, both wearing smirks on their faces.

"Oh god do we have to mention my so-called 'type' requirement? It's not my fault that the guys I like are usually soo…" I trail off not wanting to finish

"Douchebag and jerk-like?" Kayla asks grinning.

"Have a sad backstory and/or been in a bad prior relationship?" Alexis mentions wearing a Cheshire grin.

"UGH!" I shriek burying my head in our pillows. 'Why oh why must they _always _tease me about my type?' I ask myself.

"So Kay," Alexis says, pulling the attention away from me. "Who's _your _favorite character?"

"Brock!" She says with a dreamy expression on her face. "Definitely Brock!"

"Just shut up! I wanna watch the show." I groan.

~Oooo *Next Morning* oooO~

"Ugh, my head is pounding! What the heck did we get up to last night?" I asked myself, before getting of the pile of blankets on the floor and maneuvering over the other girls to get to my dresser. I pulled out some clothes and my toiletry bag before wandering out of my room and down the hall to the shower. 'I wonder why my clothes look like they've shrunk.'

~OoooOoooO~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A scream echoed through the house waking me up and making me groan at the sunlight flowing through Sky's open window. 'It's probably just Sky.' I thought before trying to get back to sleep. I threw my arm over my head and when that didn't work tried to grab a pillow but couldn't find one. Ugh…

"What the fuck is wrong Sky!" I yelled finally trying to stand up before tripping over a pillow and falling on Kayla. Kayla had somehow slept through Sky's scream, but, not unsurprisingly, did NOTsleep through me falling on her.

"OH MY GOD! What the hell is up with you guys?! It's like eight in the freakin' morning!" Kayla shrieked, giving me her "Rage Face of DOOM" while trying to push me off of her.

"Don't look at me!" I said standing up and getting untangled from the blankets before putting my arms up in an "X". "That was most definitely Sky… Ugh, we should probably go see what's the matter with her anyway."

"Yeah, I guess…" Kayla yawned.

'God Kay has some freaky mood swings…' I thought before wandering out of the room to find our missing best friend.

~OoooOoooO~

"What the hell? What the _hell _did we do last night?" I asked myself, staring in horror at the mirror.

I had just gotten out of the shower, having wrapped a towel around me when I turned toward the mirror and wiped the fog off. I got to say, I didn't know my scream could get that high-pitch…

"Sky! Where are you?" Alexis shouted, probably from the hallway outside my room.

"Uh, I'm in the bathroom. I think you guys are definitely going to want to come and check this out! By the way, WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO THE LAST NIGHT?!" I yelled back, still not taking my eyes off the mirror.

"Uhh, watched Pokémon, bugged each other about our favorite characters, passed out on our mound of blankets… Need I continue?" Alexis said as she walked into the bathroom before freezing at the sight of me, her mouth dropping in surprise. Kayla, who was walking right behind her, walked straight into Alexis.

"Ow, why'd you stop in the middle of the doorway?" Kayla said rubbing her nose.

"Hey Kayla! You know what I have to add to our list of things done? Not only did we somehow get ourselves de-aged _back to fucking eleven! _We also got ourselves turned into anime characters!" I shrieked, my temper getting the better of me.

"Holy fucking shit…" Alexis said, still staring at me.

"Yeah 'Holy fucking shit' is definitely what I'm thinking at the moment!"

"Uh… Do you know if we're from a specific anime or are we just, I don't know, anime-fied?" Kayla asked.

"Huh, you know what?" Alexis said, looking contemplative. "I think I know what anime we're from…"

"Guys… We look like Pokémon characters!" She exclaimed.

"Ok, that's kinda bad, but on the fan girl side of things… That's AWESOME!" I squeal. "Do you think this is the first episode? If so do ya' think we can get Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak?"

"I don't know but why don't we all take showers and get dressed, then go check it out? We'll try to get there before the time that Ash arrives so that we can check if there are Pokémon for us, ok?" Kayla suggested before heading off to get take a shower grabbing her bag along the way.


	2. Choose Your Starter!

AN: So I worked hard and here's the second chapter.  
Disclaimer: Yeah, no. I so NOT own Pokémon.

_**A Whole New World**_  
**Chapter Two  
**_Choose Your Starter!_

"Ok girls, we need a game plan!" I announce once we're all gathered back in Sky's room after tidying ourselves up. I had ended up wearing an amethyst beanie, a pair of cut off blue jean shorts, and an off-the shoulder forest green half-sleeve shirt with a violet Poké Ball on the left corner, along with purple and green striped fingerless gloves, purple hi-tops, and a floral backpack.

"Well, we can't just go up and demand a Pokémon from him… So maybe we should say we just moved here from a different region?" Sky suggests, rocking a tight cobalt cami, blue and white striped fingerless elbow gloves, and a black vest along with a white mini-skirt, white hair clips, and an ebony and sapphire messenger bag.

"We could say that we came from the Johto region and that the professor was supposed to have sent over our information?" Alexis adds, fleshing out the idea. She happened to be sporting a pair of black and red striped fingerless elbow gloves, a crimson tank top, black combat boots along with a pair of blue ripped up jeans, a white and black baseball cap with a dark red Poké Ball in the middle, and a black utility belt.

"That sounds great guys. Let's think of some background info for each other." I proposed stretching my arms and hearing a satisfying *POP* before leaning forward and attempting to touch my toes.

"We look similar enough that we could be fraternal triplets?" Sky suggested shrugging her shoulders gently, before she too started to do stretches.

"What would our last name be?" Alexis asked as she rolled her eyes at us before doing a few simple warm ups.

"Huh, we could use something from the show or just choose a name that sounds nice with all of our names?" I supplied finishing up my stretches and started to make sure I had everything I needed in my bag.

"How about 'Grey'?" Sky asked.

"Eh it doesn't sound right. What about 'Grymm', 'Stone', or 'Parker'?" Alexis proposed.

"They all sound really cool, but 'Parker' sounds best… even if you chose it because it's Spider-Man's last name." I teased.

"Hey guys! Since our plan is as good as it's going to get, why don't we go ahead and see if maybe whatever magical deity brought us here also brought three starter Pokémon for us!" Sky said, interrupting our teasing session after checking the time on her iPod Touch.

Actually, how'd the iPod get here? It's not like cell phones and stuff are canon… Huh, oh well.

~Oooo *Professor Oak's Lab* oooO~

"Wow this place is crowded… I guess it is the first episode." I mutter to the girls.

I take in the sights of the overflowing laboratory, the… cheerleading squad? And a red convertible…

"How the fuck does he drive that thing when he's eleven?" I wonder aloud remembering that Gary drives away from town in it.

"Hey guys let's go talk to the professor!" Alexis said grabbing Kayla and I by our hands and pulling us along.

'Wonder why she's so excited? Oh wait, never mind. Gary's talking to Prof. Oak and heading towards the lab door.

"Hey Professor Oak, sir!" I yell, catching the attention of both of them, making them stop and wait for us. "We're the Parker Triplets. We just moved here from Johto and our Professor said he'd send you our info so we can get our Pokémon."

"Uh, I don't remember getting any information or notices about this…" He replied examining us curiously.

"Let us introduce ourselves and see if that jogs your memory!" Kayla says from Alexis's right.

"I'm Skylar Parker, but I'd prefer if you would just call me Sky. I'm known as the 'hyper' one of our lovely trio."

"Hiya! I'm Kayla, but you can call me Kay. I'm the more… I guess you'd say 'girly' one of us."

"Hey. The name's Alexis and I think it'd be better for your health if you'd never call me Lexi. I'm what you'd call the 'tomboy'."

"We know that you're Prof. Oak but who are you?" Alexis asks pointing at Gary.

~OoooOoooO~

"Well I'm Gary Oak, grandson of Prof. Oak, and soon to be the Pokémon Master that makes Pallet Town famous."

"Dude," Sky said giggling. "Pallet Town is already famous thanks to your gramps here, so you just happen to be the teensiest bit late."

Kayla gave Sky a hi-five, probably because she had always wanted to say that.

Gary spluttered his cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"Oh, leave the poor guy alone, Sky. Really instead of the 'hyper' one you _should _be the 'sarcastic and sadistic' one." I comment rolling my eyes at Sky for embarrassing Gary.

"Don't mind her mind she just has yet to have even a cup of coffee or any sugar and I'm certain she's not wearing he contacts, so she can't see just how adorable you are." I say winking at him.

Gary blushes and then looks at me like he doesn't know what to think of me.

"Hm. Let me go check my mail and see if maybe your information just came in today." Prof. Oak said heading over to the door of his lab.

We, the girls, Gary, and I, followed him into his lab. I stopped and stared in awe of all the equipment.

"Ah, I did indeed get a message about this. I guess I forgot about it." Prof. Oak said scratching his head in confusion.

'Huh, I guess whatever or whoever brought us here gave us some help in the background info area…'

"Come choose your starter, girls," He told us leading us towards a platform with three pokéballs on it. They each had a symbol on the top half, one with a leaf, another with a flame, and the last with a drop of water.

~OooOooO~

"I choose Charmander!" Alexis exclaimed grabbing the pokéball with the flame on it before either Kayla or I could think about which Pokémon we wanted.

"I want Bulbasaur!" Kayla said snatching the leaf pokéball off the platform before I could blink.

"…and I'm the supposed hyper one?" I complained rolling my eyes in exasperation.

"Well at least I get the Pokémon I want. I pick Squirtle." I said as I calmly grabbed the water Poké ball.

"Now that you all have your Pokémon," Prof. Oak said, "I have to give you girls each a Pokédex and some pokéballs."


End file.
